


Türchen 16 - Zwergenaufstand

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [16]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Julian ist unglaublich nervös. Sein Bruder beschließt, ihn davon abzulenken, indem er sich bei ihm revanchiert.





	Türchen 16 - Zwergenaufstand

**Author's Note:**

> Heute haben wir.... Überraschung. Einen Wichtelbeitrag. Vom November 2014. :D Es ist unglaublich, dass ich schon so lange bei keinem Wichteln mehr mitgemacht habe... (Letztes Jahr bei einem Schrottwichteln, aber davor auch schon eine Weile nicht mehr :D Das Ergebnis vom Schrottwichteln gibt’s übrigens nicht hier – das wurde zu lang, das lade ich separat und in mehreren Kapiteln hoch :D) Damals wurde einem nicht nur das Pairing zugelost, sondern auch ein Lied dazu – in diesem Fall war es Love is my rebellion von Frida Gold. („Wovon sollen wir träumen“ mochte ich sehr gerne, „Love is my rebellion“ fand ich dann eher enttäuschend... Und schwupps, bekam ich's bei einer Wichtelei :D)

**Wortzahl:** 1219  
**Rating:** P12 Slash  
**Genre:** Romanze, Familie

~*~*~

Julians Finger zittern so unglaublich – er könnte jetzt kein Glas halten, ohne den Inhalt zu verschütten. Ist ein bisschen ungünstig, seine Nervosität. Bis gerade eben war er doch noch total entspannt, hätte er das nicht für ein paar weitere Stunden bleiben können?  
Nein, scheinbar nicht. Er ist so hibbelig, dass er es nicht einmal schafft, sich anzuziehen.

Es wäre so einfach. Schließlich muss er sich nicht einmal mehr für Klamotten entscheiden. Die liegen alle vor ihm, das Outfit steht schon seit ein paar Wochen.  
Damals, als er den Anzug gekauft hat, hat er sich so gefreut. Er wollte, dass endlich der Tag kommt, an dem er diesen Anzug anziehen kann. So richtig, nicht nur zum Probieren. Tja, heute ist dieser Tag gekommen und statt sich zu freuen, denkt er darüber nach, ob es allzu peinlich wäre, wenn er sich jetzt übergeben muss.

Gerade, als Julian beschließt, dass das nicht peinlich ist, weil es ja keiner sieht, klopft es an seiner Türe.

„Ja?“

Seine Stimme zittert ebenso wie er. Verdammt, wovor hat er eigentlich so viel Angst? Kann ja nichts schief gehen.  
Es ist trotzdem ein großer Schritt. Ein unfassbar großer, wichtiger besonderer Schritt.

Die Türe öffnet sich, sein Bruder kommt herein. Zum Glück spart er sich bei seinem Anblick die Frage nach seinem Befinden. Aber komplett verzichtet er nicht auf blöde Fragen.

„Nervös?“  
„Höllisch.“  
„Dachte ich mir.“

Ach ja? Was hat seinem schlauen Bruder verraten, dass er halb stirbt vor Aufregung? Dass er nur in Unterwäsche vor seinem Bett steht und den Anzug ansieht, als wäre er eine Bedrohung? Dass er kreidebleich ist? Dass er partout nicht lächeln kann, obwohl heute einer der schönsten Tage seines Lebens sein sollte?

Er verkneift sich die Frage. Julian weiß ganz genau, dass er, sobald er mehr als ein Wort sagen würde, schrill und hysterisch klingen würde. Das würde ihn dann noch nervöser machen – schließlich muss er nachher mehr als ein Wort sagen. Nicht viel mehr, aber...

„Ich habe dir was mitgebracht.“

Eine Kotztüte? Die könnte er gut brauchen.  
Nein, Patrick zieht sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Dann nimmt er den Anzug vom Bett, legt ihn auf dem Schreibtisch, setzt sich aufs Bett und lädt Julian mit einem Klopfen neben sich dazu ein, es ihm gleichzutun. Julian gehorcht – kaum berührt er die Matratze, lässt er sich nach hinten fallen und schließt die Augen.

Muss ein Anblick für Götter sein. Er sollte sich eigentlich fertig machen, stattdessen liegt er halbnackt auf dem Bett und hyperventiliert.

Patrick sagt jetzt nichts mehr. Julian hört nur noch, wie er auf seinem Handy herum tippt, dann erklingen die ersten Töne eines Liedes.  
Es dauert bis zum Refrain, bis er den Titel erkennt. Dann rückt seine Nervosität in den Hintergrund. Jetzt muss er sich erst einmal für alte Taten schämen.

~*~*~

_Er kann seine Zehen einzeln bewegen. Faszinierend.  
Julian liegt auf seinem Bett, die Beine hat er an der Wand ausgestreckt, so dass seine Füße fast über seinem Kopf schweben. Und weil er gerade nichts besseres zu tun hat, testet er die Beweglichkeit seiner Zehen._

_Als er leise lacht, ertönt ein Grummeln. Benni, der seinen Kopf auf seinem Bauch gebettet hat, rutscht etwas hin und her, dann drückt er seinen Kopf so fest gegen Julian, als wolle er ihm damit sagen, dass er bitte ruhig sein soll.  
Ach ja, der Herr ist schwer beschäftigt. Liest ja eine Sportzeitschrift, also etwas richtig anspruchsvolles._

_Julians Finger gleiten durch Bennis Haare. Da kann sein Freund noch so viel grummeln, das muss jetzt sein.  
Außerdem will er jetzt mit Benni reden._

_„Hey, Hase.“_

_Woah. Dieses Grummeln klang schon sehr viel bedrohlicher._

_„Schnuckibär.“_

_Das Grummeln hat aufgehört. Dafür klappt Benni seine Zeitschrift zu, rollt sie zusammen und versucht, ihm damit gegen den Kopf zu schlagen._  
Mission geglückt. Benni hat aufgehört zu lesen.  
Dann kann er jetzt Tacheles reden. 

_„Ich will Patrick von uns erzählen.“  
„Dann tu's.“_

_Das Thema scheint für Benni damit erledigt zu sein. Er macht Anstalten, das Heft wieder aufzuschlagen.  
Julian hält es zu. Er ist noch lange nicht fertig._

_„Haha, und wie? Ich kann ihm nicht einfach sagen 'Hey, ich bin schwul und Benni ist mein Freund'.“_  
„Warum nicht? Was willst du stattdessen sagen? 'Ich stehe auf Einhörner und pupse Glitzer und Benni auch.'?“  
„Nein, geht ja nicht darum, wie genau ich es formuliere. Ich kann ihm das nicht so an den Kopf knallen. Das geht einfach nicht.“ 

_Dass Benni sein Heft zur Seite legt, ist ein gutes Zeichen. Nun hat er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes._

_„Aber du willst es ihm sagen.“_  
„Ja klar. Er ist mein Bruder und alles – es geht ihn etwas an, mit wem ich zusammen bin. Aber es ist so schwierig...“  
„Also musst du es ihm dezent sagen. Wie wäre es damit, Andeutungen fallen zu lassen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht...“  
„Doch. Das musst du. Entweder um den heißen Brei herumreden oder ab in die Mitte. Fragt sich nur, wie. Sag' ihm, dass du Brad Pitt heißer findest als Angelina Jolie.“ 

_Oh ja, jetzt ist Benni voll und ganz für dich da. Sein Freund mag zwar manchmal sehr grummelig sein, aber wenn er ihn braucht, ist er sofort bereit._

_„Aber Brad Pitt und Angelina Jolie sind mir egal. Ich habe dich.“_  
„Dann... Schau' dir Modesendungen an. Zieh' dir ein pinkes T-Shirt an. Hör' Queen-Lieder und betone, wie sehr du Freddie Mercury magst.“  
„Die Modesendungen und das pinke T-Shirt kannste vergessen. Und Queen... Gibt mehr als genug Heteros, die Queen und auch Freddie Mercury mögen. Aber das mit der Musik ist gar nicht mal schlecht...“  
„Boy George?“ 

_Julian lacht. Und diesmal beschwert Benni sich nicht, sondern lacht mit._

_„Nein, kein schwuler Sänger. Gibt es irgendwelche Lieder, bei denen der Inhalt 'Ich bin schwul!' sagt?“_

~*~*~

„Muss das jetzt sein?“

Wow, mehr als ein Wort, ohne dass seine Stimme sich überschlägt. Trotzdem grinst Patrick ganz breit.

„Oh ja. Bitte, ich durfte mir das ewig anhören. Ich konnte das Lied nicht mehr hören, ey.“  
„Ich auch nicht!“  
„Dann hättest du dir etwas anderes ausdenken sollen. Etwas aussagekräftigeres als 'Love is my rebellion'.“

Julian spürt, wie er wieder rot wird. Er war damals so verzweifelt, wollte seinem Bruder unbedingt mitteilen, dass er einen Mann liebt. Aber er wusste nicht, wie. Also hat er ständig dieses Lied gespielt und darauf gehofft, dass Patrick die Andeutung versteht.

Love is my rebellion. Liebe ist meine Rebellion.  
Julian ist eigentlich ein Otto Normalverbraucher, hat keine großen Skandale oder sonstige Schweinereien in der Hinterhand. Nur seine Liebe macht ihn komplett anders – macht ihn zum Rebellen. In einem System, in dem ein Fußballer keinen Mann lieben darf... Er fand, das passte wunderbar zu ihm.  
Nur blöd, dass Patrick sie schon längst durchschaut hatte und deshalb auch nicht ahnte, dass Julian ihn da mit der Nase auf etwas stoßen wollte.

Patrick stoppt das Lied, dann grinst er Julian an.

„Denk' einfach daran, wie viele Gedanken du dir da gemacht hast – und wie einfach es letztendlich war. Genieß' es einfach, Junge.“

Genießen... Ach ja. Seinen großen Tag. Auf einen Schlag ist er wieder im Hier und Jetzt.  
Sein Bruder auch. Er steht auf, zieht ihn hoch und greift dann nach seinem Anzug.

„So. Jetzt zieh' dich an und dann gehen wir. Wird Zeit, dass du Benni heiratest.“


End file.
